Circle Of Love
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Cinta itu rumit. Tapi masalah tidak akan didatangkan jika kau tidak bisa melewatinya, bukan? Semua masalah pasti ada solusinya, serumit atau sesulit apapun masalah itu. DISCONTINUED.


**Circle Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Airport**

**Friday, December 1****st**** 2006**

**09.00 AM**

"Sampai jumpa…" ujar Itachi kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Dia akan pergi ke Nashville untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi. Sasuke –adiknya- tidak rela jika kakak tersayangnya pergi. Alasannya simple, Itachi lah satu-satunya yang peduli terhadap dirinya, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ayo, pulang Sasuke!" panggil ibunya. Sasuke menatap pesawat Itachi yang lepas landas, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi mengikuti kedua orang tuanya menuju mobil. Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke… Itachi akan berkunjung saat liburan musim panas. Terutama saat ulang tahun mu." ujar ibunya sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke menuju mobil.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil lalu berkata, "Aku tahu." Ia lalu duduk termenung.

'_Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Itachi-nii…'_ lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

**.**

**Circle Of Love Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**Happy reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Mansion, Konoha**

**Saturday, July 6****th**** 2013**

**03.30 PM**

Sasuke sampai di rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tadi –di sekolah- dia baru saja berbicara dengan gadis pujaannya. Sungguh dia ingin menceritakan hal itu kepada Itachi. Tapi sayang Itachi sedang sibuk di sana. Tugas kuliahnya pasti banyak. Dia tidak mungkin mengganggu kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Tadaima!" teriak Sasuke di depan pintu lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" teriak ibunya sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia. Dia berusaha memikirkan hal logis yang membuat ibunya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Apakah ibunya hamil? Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Dia belum siap atas hal itu!

"Kaa-san… Aku belum siap…" ujar Sasuke lirih kemudian memeluk Mikoto –ibunya.

Mikoto menatap bingung anaknya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kenapa Sasuke belum siap bertemu Nii-san tersayangnya? Apakah kasih sayang Sasuke kepada Itachi sudah hilang?

"Kaa-san mengandung 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Makanya senyum-senyum terus?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia benar-benar belum siap.

Mikoto mendorong anak bungsunya. "Kau keterlaluan, Nak!" teriak Mikoto kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dengan bersimpah air mata.

Sasuke menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kaa-san mu hamil?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada tak percaya. Mereka belum pernah 'melakukannya' lagi dan Mikoto hamil? Bukankah Mikoto sudah menutup 'pabriknya'? Tetapi melihat anggukan Sasuke membuat Fugaku berlari menuju toilet dengan bersimpah air mata.

"MIKOTO! KAU SELINGKUH! HUAAAA…!" terdengarlah tangis lebay Fugaku di dalam toilet. Sasuke mengendikkan bahu sebelum kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ck ck ck…"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di meja belajarnya kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur. Dia sangat bahagia. Baru saja pujaan hatinya berbicara padanya minta diajarkan fisika. Selama mengajar, Sasuke tidak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia sangat dekat dengan pujaanya, dan rasanya… Sungguh menyenangkan! Biasanya ia hanya melihat pujaannya dari jauh. Itu pun sudah berdebar-debar saat melihat pujaanya tersenyum disertai dengan semburat merah yang selalu hadir di pipinya.

Stalker?

Nggak peduli. Rasanya tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat pujaannya sehari pun.

Oh, ya, ada yang bertanya siapa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini? Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi, yang memiliki perusahaan dojo terbesar di dunia, dan terkenal paling irit kata, minim ekspresi, dan overprotective. Terutama pada kedua putrinya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

Beda dengan Hiashi yang irit kata, dingin, dan minim ekspresi, Hinata dan Hanabi lebih condong ke ibunya, itulah yang semua orang pikirkan. Tapi tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hiashi adalah fans berat dari PSY penyanyi Gangnam Style? Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Hiashi sering menari Gangnam Style di kantor maupun di kamarnya saat ia sedang sendiri atau di waktu lenggang?

Itulah rahasia terbesar Hiashi.

Lupakan tentang Hiashi, sekarang kita kembali ke Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tersenyum.

Senyum? Tumben amat. Biasanya hanya menyeringai.

Tapi semua perubahan Sasuke dari dingin ke hangat, dari menyeringai ke senyuman, dan dari minim ekspresi ke banyak ekspresi, itu semua karena Hinata. Aneh ya? Who cares.

Sasuke juga sering menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul A Woman Like You by. Lee Brice di kamar mandi. Dia juga membeli boneka Barbie yang mirip Hinata. Bukan mirip bagaimana, tapi rambutnya berwarna indigo dan wanginya seperti lavender.

Setiap hari Sasuke merawat boneka tersebut. Menyisir rambutnya, memandikannya, menggantikan bajunya, dan lain sebagainya. Dia bahkan membelikan Barbie itu seorang Ken yang agak mirip dengannya. Barbie tersebut diberi nama Hinata sedangkan Ken diganti dengan namanya sendiri, Sasuke.

Sungguh Out Of character. Atau lebih singkatnya OOC.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting dia bahagia.

Sasuke lalu menyadari sesuatu setelah memandikan 'Hinatanya'. Dia juga harus mandi. Ia pun mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia lalu menyalakan shower, membuka bajunya, kemudian memulai ritual mandinya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan nyanyiannya.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion, Konoha**

**06.00 PM**

"_Oppa gangnam style."_

Hiashi terus menari. Dia sungguh menyukai lagu ini. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan imejnya. Toh, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ini juga sudah malam. Pasti para pelayan lagi sibuk buat makan malam.

'TOK TOK TOK.'

Hiashi lalu mematikan lagu kebanggaannya dan segera duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Setelah memperbaiki bajunya yang agak berantakan, ia pun mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk itu –yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu- untuk masuk. 'Pasti Hanabi atau Kakashi.' Batin Hiashi kesal.

"Masuk."

Seseorang itu masuk secara perlahan.

"T-tou-san?"

Oh, ternyata seseorang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, putrinya.

"Ya?"

"Tou-san s-sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Pekerjaan Tou-san sudah selesai."

"B-boleh aku bertanya s-sesuatu?"

"Baiklah." Hiachi, eh, Higashi, eh, Sasuke, eh, Hiashi lalu menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya -menyuruh Hinata duduk. Hinata pun dengan cepat duduk di samping ayahnya kemudian segera mengajukan pertanyaan yang dari beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu sudah ia pendam.

"B-bagimana cara membuat t-telur dadar?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Um, carilah resepnya di buku resep yang ada di perpustakaan. Oke?"

Itukah jawaban Hiashi?

"T-tou-san nggak tahu ya?"

"Tou-san tahu tapi lagi lupa."

Bilang aja nggak tahu.

"T-tapi kalau lupa pasti masih ingat-ingat dikit kan?"

"Tou-san benar-benar lupa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um, i-ingat telur dadar yang Tou-san buat? Itu e-enak sekali. J-jadi aku mau belajar c-cara membuatnya dari T-tou-san…"

'Aduh." Hiashi panik. 'Gawat, itukan bukan aku yang buat, tpi restoran dekat rumah. Gimana, nih?' Hiashi galau.

Sedangkan Hiashi tengah bergalau ria, Hinata kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"T-tou-san langsung aja praktekkan, b-bagaimana?"

Hiashi makin panic. Lalu ia teringat. Dia punya teman yang istrinya pinter masak. Suruh aja Hinata ke situ. 'Fugaku, kau penyelamat hidupku.' Batin Hiashi lebay.

"Ehem." Hiashi berdehem. "Tou-san punya teman. Istrinya pinter maak apa aja. Mau belajar dari dia nggak?" Hiashi bertanya dengan was-was.

"Mau!" jawab Hinata bersemangat.

"Besok Tou-san jemput kamu ke sekolah dan langsung membawamu ke teman Tou-san itu. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo keluar untuk makan malam."

Hinata mengangguk lalu mereka pun keluar dari kantor Hiashi dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Di tengah perjalanan, Hinata menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih mirip pernyataan yang membuat Hiashi mau neriak dan nangis sambil guling-guling.

"Tou-san nggak bisa masak telur dadar, ya?"

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion, Konoha**

**06.15**

Makan malam di keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat canggung. Fugaku dengan mata sembap menatap tidak suka pada Mikoto. Mikoto yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya membalas tatapan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya megernyit pada kedua orang tuanya kemudian bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Fugaku dan Mikoto meng-deathglare anaknya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan. Sasuke hanya sweatdrop lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"Nii-san bilang dia akan pulang besok."

"Itu yang mau Kaa-san beritahu padamu tadi. Tapi kau malah mengira Kaa-san hamil." Mikoto menanggapi dengan lirih.

"Jadi kau tidak hamil, Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku.

Mikoto mengangguk.

Fugaku lalu menghampiri Mikoto lalu memeluknya erat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. MMikoto mengangguk.

Fugaku lalu menghampiri Mikoto lalu memeluknya erat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Mereka juga mengucurkan air mata. Sasuke yang tidak ingin mengganggu akhirnya pergi sambil membawa makanannya ke kamar.

Di kamar, Sasuke melanjutkan makannya sambil mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Dia menyelesaikan makannya lalu menyuruh salah satu pelayan mengambil piring-piringnya. Selang beberapa waktu, Sasuke merasakan iPhone-nya bergetar.

**From : Hime**

**Aku baru selesai makan. Sasuke-kun sendiri?**

**Replay.**

Sasuke lalu membalas pesan Hinata dengan cepat. Ia sangat bahagia karena Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

**Aku sedang memikirkanmu.**

**Sent.**

Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu menghapus pesan yang ia ketik tadi dan menggantinya dengan yang lain.

**Aku juga baru selesai makan.**

**Sent.**

Sasuke kembali berpikir, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menekan 'Sent' lalu menunggu balasan dari Hinata.

'DRRT DRRT'

Sasuke mengambil hp-nya kemudian membuka pesannya yang masuk.

**From : Hime**

**Gomen-ne Sasuke-kun, aku harus belajar fisika. Sampai jumpa besok pagi.**

**Replay.**

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia sangat sedih melihat Hinata mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tapi ia harus sabar.

'_**Hinata mau belajar, kau tak bisa terus mengganggunya Sasuke.'**_

Itu sisi malaikatnya.

'_**Kau tak mengganggunya, Sasuke. Dia yang salah. Kau harus memarahinya besok.'**_

Itu sisi iblisnya.

Sasuke lalu menggeleng. Ia tidak mau mengikuti sisi iblisnya.

Oh… Sungguh mulia hatimu, nak.

Karena lelah, ia lalu beranjak untuk tidur. Otak jenius yang diwariskan keluarga Uchiha membuatnya tidak perlu susah-susah belajar. Dia juga tidak sabar untuk besok. Dia akan menceritakan tentang Hinata tanpa henti pada Itachi.

Sasuke lalu tidur dalam damai.

Eiit! Bukan berarti Sasuke mati. Sasuke hanya bobo. Oke?

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion, Konoha**

**12.01 AM**

Hinata masih berkutat dengan buku fisikanya. Ia melirik jam. 'Jam 12.' Batinnya.

Ia lalu menghela nafas lelah. Memang ujian diadakan hari Senin, tapi besok dia akan menjemput Neji-nii di bandara dan akan belajar memasak bersama teman ayahnya. Jadi tidak mungkin waktu belajarnya akan cukup. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membagi waktunya.

Hinata mengatur beberapa buku yang akan ia bawa hari Senin. Setelah selesai, ia mematikan lampu lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sebelum tidur, ia mencium sebuah foto dan berkata.

"Oyasumi, Kaa-san…"

Kemudian iapun tertidur dalam damai.

Oke, kali ini kalian mengerti arti 'dalam damai' itu 'kan?

Hinata cuma bobo, kok. Nggak mati.

.

.

.

**Nashville Airport**

**Saturday, July 6th 2013**

**01.45 AM**

Pemuda itu memasukkan semua kopernya ke dalam taxi dibantu oleh sopir taxi tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia lalu masuk ke dalam taxi dan segera menyuruh sopir taxi tersebut untuk menuju bandara.

Selama perjalanan ke bandara, ia tidak hentinya tersenyum.

'_Aku sudah pulang… Otoutou.'_

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai! I'm back! :D**

**Fic ini memang ide pasaran, tapi dari pada tersimpan di otak, nganggu saat belajar, jadi aku milih buat publish cerita ini :D**

**Klo nggak bagus, nanti aku hapus kok ;) (sebenarnya gk rela krn ini fic buatan sahabatku)**

**Berikan tanggapan kalian di kotak review di bawah ini ^^**


End file.
